


Battle Born

by sookehh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, angst&pain, i live for this, im a trash, nie wiem co to kanon, płaczcie razem ze mną
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sookehh/pseuds/sookehh
Summary: To niezwykle ludzkie, Tony, gdy bohaterowie upadają.





	Battle Born

**KOSZMARY Z** **AFGANISTANU** są szklanką słabej whisky przy tym, w jakim stanie budzisz się, gdy za zamkniętymi powiekami widzisz zrujnowany przez Lokiego Nowy Jork, a w twoich płucach na nowo pojawia się gwiezdny pył, tak jak wtedy, gdy zaryzykowałeś swoim życiem, aby uratować innych. Widzisz też Sokovię, miasto ukryte między chmurami, jakie obiecaliście chronić przed Ultronem, konsekwencją kolejnej złej decyzji, których w swoim życiu podjąłeś zbyt wiele. Albo Steve'a - tak, Steve'a - gdy posłał ci ostatnie spojrzenie błękitnych oczu, tam, na Syberii, zadając cios ostateczny i niszcząc zasilanie zbroi, a potem zniknął, zniknął z tym... mordercą. Syberia ostatnimi czasy śni ci się coraz częściej i w żaden sposób nie przegrywa z tamtymi koszmarami. Masz wrażenie, jakby wręcz nad nimi górowała, bo w Nowym Jorku czy w Sokovii walczyłeś z wrogiem, podczas gdy w trakcie rozłamu po przeciwnej stronie barykady stali twoi _przyjaciele_.

W pewnym sensie Afganistanowi zawdzięczasz to, kim teraz jesteś; to, że urodziłeś się na nowo. Stary Anthony Stark umarł, a ty zadbałeś o to, aby śmierć ta była w wielkim stylu, w _twoim_ stylu. Mogiła starego wcielenia już na zawsze będzie kryć się pośród gorących, afgańskich piasków i bynajmniej nie będziesz za nią tęsknić.

Żelazna zbroja wydaje się idealnie skrywać przed światem wszystkie lęki, jakich w swoim życiu doświadczyłeś. Ktoś mógłby ironicznie stwierdzić, że lubisz je kolekcjonować, tak, jak każdą inną rzecz. Ty powiedziałbyś jednak, że po prostu urodziłeś się pod złą gwiazdą; że pech towarzyszy ci na każdym kroku, choć po ujrzeniu tego, o czym zwykły śmiertelnik nie miałby nawet prawa pomyśleć, nie powinieneś wierzyć w coś takiego jak przeznaczenie.

W samym sercu swojej prywatnej wojny rzuciłeś bowiem wyzwanie temu na górze. Zbudowałeś tę zbroję, zbudowałeś Iron Mana, zbudowałeś samego _siebie_ od podstaw _._ I kiedy inni by się poddali, ty walczyłeś, walczyłeś tak rozpaczliwie, z całego serca, że świat nie mógł ci tego zrobić. Musiałeś przetrwać.

Więc oto jesteś. Pośród nowojorskich drapaczy chmur, krocząc wśród kolejnych wojen, jakich może nawet nie jesteś świadom, jesteś ty _._ Mimo wszystkich przeciwności losu jesteś tak cholernie dzielny, nie wydając przy tym z siebie nawet najmniejszego dźwięku zdradzającego twój strach, strach i ból. Może dlatego też zapominasz o tym, jak bardzo cierpisz; może dlatego też zapominasz, że w twojej żelaznej zbroi poza tobą znajduje się też chłopiec ze złamanym sercem. Och, gdyby tylko wydawało dźwięk, gdy pęka, na pewno byś wiedział.

Z drugiej strony jednak było łamane tyle razy, że z czasem przywykłbyś do tego odgłosu, prawda, Tony?

Już wtedy, w dzieciństwie, gdy raz po raz byłeś odrzucany przez człowieka, dla którego chciałeś być najważniejszy na świecie i wtedy, kiedy on - razem z kobietą twojego życia - zginęli. Podobny, choć nie tak piętnujący cię na resztę twoich dni, ból nosiłeś w swojej klatce piersiowej, gdy zostałeś zraniony i zdradzony przez tego, kogo uważałeś za swoją rodzinę. Cholera, pieprzony Obadiah Stane zaczął to wszystko i nie wiesz, czy powinieneś go za to przeklinać, czy mu dziękować. Jednego jesteś jednak pewien - z rodziną wychodzi się najlepiej na zdjęciu.

Kiedy drugi raz zdradziła cię najbliższa osoba, wszystkie tłumione przez ciebie uczucia wróciły, ze zdwojoną siłą. Leżąc gdzieś pośrodku pokrytej grubą warstwą śniegu Syberii, patrząc tępo w pozostawioną przez Steve'a tarczę, nie potrafiłeś nawet zapłakać. Modliłeś się tylko o to, aby jak najszybciej cię odnaleziono; abyś znów mógł zamknąć się w czterech ścianach swojego warsztatu, włączyć AC/DC na całą głośność i pić, dopóki Pepper w spółce z Friday nie zaczęłyby protestować. Nauczyłeś się zbyt skutecznie zagłuszać ból, żeby rezygnować z tej metody, ale lata praktyki wciąż nie sprawiają, że uśmiech przychodzi ci tak łatwo. Kąciki ust drżą odrobinę za długo, zanim uniosą się na dobre, a wprawne oko jest w stanie zauważyć całe cierpienie kryjące się za tą maską, tym razem już nie żelazną.

Anthony Stark. Król "bycia okej".

Ludzie też zdają się nie pamiętać o tym, że jesteś tylko człowiekiem. Człowiekiem, który budzi się w nocy zlany potem, bo koszmary przeszłości nie pozwalają mu spokojnie spać. Człowiekiem, który pijąc poranną kawę, nagle dostaje ataków duszności, czując, jakby cały świat zacieśniał się wokół niego coraz bardziej i bardziej. Człowiekiem, którego serce zaczyna niebezpiecznie kołatać, a jego oddech przyspiesza, gdy ten po prostu myje zęby. Rzadziej już widzą w tobie geniusza, miliardera, playboya czy filantropa. Wolą nazywać cię bohaterem, tylko i aż _bohaterem_. Ironicznie masz ochotę zapytać, czy istnieje dla tego tytułu jakiś limit cierpień, a jeśli tak, to czy go czasem już nie przekroczyłeś.

Są też tacy, którzy nazywają cię złem i czasami chyba nawet się z nimi zgadzasz; ale _chłopcze_ , proszę, nie zapominaj o tym, że poza rzeczami, które się nie udały, istnieją też te, które się udały, które się kurewsko udały. Nie możesz przecież przez całe życie nosić ciężaru świata na swoich barkach, bo to nie jest twoja wina, że jest on tak chory, tak zepsuty. Wystarczającym ciężarem jest twoje własne życie. Nie masz też prawa brać za wszystko odpowiedzialności, bo kiedyś, do cholery, utoniesz w jej nadmiarze, Tony.

Będąc dzieciakiem, z uwielbieniem patrzącym na matkę i z żalem na ojca, zawsze myślałeś, że bohaterowie nigdy nie ponoszą porażek. Na ekranie ogromnego telewizora byli tacy majestatyczni, nieomylni i potężni. I och, jakież to było gorzkie rozczarowanie, kiedy przywdziewając swoją zbroję, nie tylko tę żelazną, nic nie było takie, jak w filmach, nic nie szło tak, jak to sobie zaplanowałeś; wszystko po prostu nie raz i nie dwa się chrzaniło. Nie starczyłoby ci palców u rąk, aby zliczyć osoby, które zawiodłeś, które zraniłeś, które odeszły, bo nie zachowałeś się tak, jak należało. Czasami masz ochotę krzyczeć, wrzeszczeć, że nie potrafisz być takim, jakiego chcą cię inni, że są dni, kiedy bycie Tonym Starkiem to zdecydowanie za dużo. Gdy emocje opadają, a demony na chwilę cichną - momentami zastanawiasz się, czy aby nie są one gorsze od tych, z którymi przychodzi ci się zmierzyć jako Iron Man - uderza w ciebie dziwne poczucie, jakbyś zawiódł Yinsena. Człowieka, który oddał swoje życie, abyś ty mógł być właśnie w tym miejscu, walcząc o lepsze jutro. Jednak nie zawsze ono nadchodzi, nie tylko dla ciebie, ale także dla tych, których kochasz. I już chyba automatycznie bierzesz całą winę na siebie, gdy widzisz przerażoną lub płaczącą Pepper. Kobietę, bez której nie przeżyłbyś ani jednego dnia i nawet nie chciałbyś tego robić. Gdy zginęła na twoich oczach, czułeś się, jakbyś umarł razem z nią. Gdy zobaczyłeś jej szczupłą postać wyłaniającą się z płomieni, nie wiedziałeś, jak podziękować Bogu za kolejną szansę, a kiedy cię objęła, poczułeś się bezpiecznie, poczułeś się, jakbyś był w _domu._ Wciąż też pozostaje dla ciebie zagadką to, dlaczego mimo tylu rozczarowań, jakich jej przysparzasz, ona wciąż wraca. Jakby niewidzialna nić łączyła was oboje, nie pozwalając jej odejść. Jakbyście - mimo tragedii w twojej krwi - byli sobie pisani.

Obarczasz też winą tylko i wyłącznie siebie, gdy pomagasz Rhodeyowi wstać po jego kolejnej próbie walki z własnymi słabościami. I choć ten wciąż będzie upierał się przy tym, że to on podjął decyzję o udziale w walce w Lipsku, nie możesz, ba, nie potrafisz przestać wyrzucać sobie, że to przez ciebie twój najlepszy przyjaciel _nie_ może chodzić. Pierwszej nocy po powrocie ze szpitala w złości niszczysz jedną ze zbroi, jakbyś chciał ją ukarać za to, że była za wolna, że nie pojawiła się przy mężczyźnie na czas. Potem jednak wmawiasz sobie, że to ty ją stworzyłeś, to ty ją taką uczyniłeś. _Wadliwą._ Tak jest łatwiej, oskarżać siebie o całe zło tego świata, prawda, _chłopcze_? Przynajmniej inni nie będą już musieli robić tego za ciebie.

Czujesz wyrzuty sumienia nawet wtedy, kiedy przechodzisz obok pustego pokoju Wandy lub Clinta. Ludzi, którzy byli częścią tej pokręconej rodziny, jedynej, jaką tak naprawdę miałeś okazję mieć. Równie mocno bolała wizyta w więzieniu, gdy zobaczyłeś znajome twarze po drugiej stronie celi. I chociaż wiesz, że podjąłeś dobrą decyzję w sprawie Sokovia Accords, nie zmienia to faktu, że widząc ich w tamtym miejscu, zacząłeś wątpić w jej słuszność. Ale, och, Tony, to oni sami wybrali, po jakiej stronie staną, ty ich do niczego nie zmusiłeś, pamiętaj o tym.

Nie powiesz tego na głos, ale w pewnym stopniu czujesz się też winny, gdy wybierasz numer Steve'a, rozłączając połączenie jeszcze w tej samej sekundzie. Wspaniały Kapitan Ameryka, którego kochają - kochały - miliony i kochał ten, który powinien całą tę miłość przelać na ciebie. Nie potrafisz powiedzieć, co dokładnie czułeś, gdy zobaczyłeś go po raz pierwszy; wspomnienie Howarda Starka było zbyt silne, ażeby móc skupić się na stojącym przed tobą Rogersie. Dopiero później złapałeś się na tym, że najzwyczajniej w świecie jesteś o niego zazdrosny - o człowieka, którego twój ojciec wynosił na piedestał, czyniąc z niego najbardziej znienawidzoną osobę w twoim życiu. Steve zdawał się nie mieć swojej mrocznej strony, a jak kiedyś powiedziałeś, nie ufasz ludziom bez takowej. Zmieniło się to w dniu, w jakim pojawił się Barnes, obnażając całą prawdę o złotym dziecku Ameryki. Straciłeś wtedy nie tylko jednego z Avengers, ale także - mimo początkowej niechęci - przyjaciela. Przede wszystkim jednak straciłeś swoją matkę, _znów_ , gdy oglądałeś to cholerne nagranie zdobyte przez Helmuta Zemo.

Nic tak nie boli, jak zdrada ze strony przyjaciół, ktoś mądry kiedyś powiedział i bardziej nie możesz się z tym zgodzić, mam rację?

Może dlatego też tak usilnie troszczysz się o Petera. Może poszukujesz w nim szansy na naprawienie kilku błędów, odkupienie swoich win, zabicia paru wyrzutów sumienia. A może po prostu chcesz uchronić go przed tym, co przytrafiło się tobie, uchronić go przed całym złem i cierpieniem tego świata, jednocześnie czyniąc go najlepszym Peterem Parkerem, jakim kiedykolwiek będzie mógł się stać. Nie chcesz zastąpić mu ojca, nawet byś nie śmiał, ale wspieranie tego dzieciaka na każdym kroku pomaga ci myśleć, że nie jesteś taki jak Howard Stark, że jesteś jego cholernym przeciwieństwem.

To niezwykle ludzkie, Tony, gdy bohaterowie upadają. Przecież mają prawo odnosić klęski, na polu bitwy czy w prywatnym życiu. Nie mają jednak prawa się poddać - muszą walczyć, do ostatniego tchnienia, ostatniej kropli krwi, bo właśnie z tego powodu mogą się tak tytułować. Dlatego to ważne, niezwykle ważne, _chłopcze,_ abyś nie zapominał, że zawsze powinieneś walczyć. Jesteś bowiem zrodzony z walki, najprawdopodobniej największej, jaką kiedykolwiek stoczyłeś i jaką kiedykolwiek stoczysz.

Walcz więc o każdy kolejny oddech, bo przecież masz to we krwi, _chłopcze_.


End file.
